


Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn comes home from work to experience a little sample of domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea_egg on Livejournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tea_egg+on+Livejournal).



Finn dropped his keys on the counter as he entered the kitchen, all thoughts of video games lost in a haze of chocolate cake batter aroma.

"That smells _so_ good," Finn moaned, sagging against the doorjamb as he watched Kurt push the button on the mixer. The appliance puttered to a stop, allowing Kurt to detach the beater and take a long lick off the chocolate-drowned surface.

Kurt turned around and smiled, silently offering Finn the beater, a fleck of chocolate stuck on the corner of his mouth. "Wanna help me bake?"

Finn grinned crookedly, shedding his blazer and folding over one of the kitchen chairs before waving Kurt over to him. "C'mere first."

Kurt sauntered over holding the beater aloft, allowing himself to be wrapped up in a bear hug before Finn took a hold of his chin and flicked his tongue over the corner of Kurt's mouth.

His partner gasped before grinning slyly. "What was that for?"

"You had some cake batter," Finn murmured, squeezing Kurt around the waist and ghosting a finger over his lips.

"Oh?" Kurt quirked a perfect eyebrow. "What about here?" He lifted a finger to the opposite corner of his mouth and tilted his face up.

Finn kissed him there.

"And here?" Kurt tapped his lips.

Finn leaned in again, capturing his lips in a much more involved kiss than anticipated, especially after the little moan Kurt made when Finn traced his own tongue across the seam of Kurt's mouth. "You missed here," Finn joked, and licked playfully at Kurt's ear, scraping the lobe lightly with his teeth.

Kurt shivered, causing a splatter of batter to fall to the floor.

Finn got a mock glare for that misdemeanor, so he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the mess before he received any more of a reprimand. Kurt huffed and walked back to the counter, tossing the beater into the sink and scraping the rest of the batter into a baking dish, taking care to get as much as possible into the one layer before he moved onto the next.

"We'll get the icing out later," Kurt said, almost to himself, as Finn looked on from the sink. Kurt stuck the spatula in his mouth the moment he was done, leaning a hip against the counter and licking lasciviously at the icing and gazing directly at Finn, waiting for the oven to finish preheating.

Finn had a wonderful idea. "I have a wonderful idea. How long will the cake take to bake?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Such a poet."

"And I didn't even kn—"

"Finn, be quiet. It'll take a little less than twenty minutes."

Ding!

"Perfect for a little…" Fill waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt pushed the cakes into the oven and set the timer.

"For a little…?"

"Lovin', touchin', squeezin'?"

"Of course you'd say that."

Finn laughed, grabbing Kurt and spinning him around before breaking out into song. "'Anyway you want it, that's the way you—'"

"Okay! I get it! You want to get down to Journey." Kurt smacked at Finn's chest before checking his watch.

"You have… seventeen minutes."

Finn smacked a kiss on Kurt's neck before throwing him over his shoulder.

"Holy fuck, Finn!" Kurt yelled.

"Let's get you out of these Seven Jeans and then we'll have whatever kind of fuck you want."

Kurt pinched Finn's ass in retaliation, earning a spank (with a bit of a squeeze) in return. "Not fair!"

"Don't worry; I'll get naked, too!" Finn chuckled as he carried his boyfriend upstairs.


End file.
